truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pole City Boys
The Pole City Boys is a local street gang operating within the walls of Truffleton. Due to the small population of the town itself, the gang is limited to somewhere between 10 and 15 members. Although a participant in many petty crimes (such as vandalism and theft), they are considered more of a town nuisance than an actual problem. Their base is located inside of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory. About History : Not many resources have been alloted to discovering the inner-workings of The Pole City Boys, as it is relatively small and less of a problem when compared to the threat of raiders. However, some information has been gathered through town rumors and reformed gang members' stories. : Shortly after the bombing in Kansas, a group of young men in their late-teens to early-twenties migrated down to Milliville from Pole City in the North to seek refuge. They were quickly accepted into the society, as this was before the establishment of the extensive testing of newcomers. As there was no formal system of government, there were many disputes among the citizens of how things should be run; namely the collection of food. The originers of Pole City believed that they should restore the Truffleton Chocolate Factory (which was being used as a home for all of the citizens) and create food within the city limits. However, the rest of the town was set on having a scavenger leave the town and collect food, arugeing that although intact, the materials in the factory were too damaged from radiation to be safely used ever again. The young men of Pole City then took over the Chocolate Factory as a form of revolt. They expelled all of the other citizens, who were surprisingly enough, not all that angry to leave. The people had been planning on expanding outside of the factory for some time, and the young men taking over simply gave them the push they needed. This event became known as The Great Expulsion. : The best estimate of when this group actually became considered a gang within the city was a short time after the walls were completed around Truffleton. Current : Although the gang was originally formed on a political stand point, the group has become more focused on criminal activities in the recent years than anything else. This activity has of course drawn many eyes, particularly those of the natable resident, David Bowie. Bowie, known for his shady political strategy, has been rumored to have dealings with the Pole City boys, regarding the future of Truffleton. : : Since the Pole Boys hold control over the Chocolate Factory, they have a key asset in gaining a high position in the future order that Bowie and Wang wish to establish. Bowie wants the factory for arms manufacturing and if the Pole Boys hand it over, they could become part of a ruling city legislature under Bowie and Wang. This is much speculation, but of course it prves that the gang, which is now just a nuisance, could pose a serious threat to the future of Truffleton. Known Members *Tommy Kent (leader) *Jocques Sawyer *Charlie VanDarin *Emanuel Lopez Notable Crimes *The expulsion of all town members from The Truffleton Chocolate Factory *The vandalism of the observatory , the court house, and the Du Font Manor